After Hours
by RDJ-bae
Summary: COMPLETE. Pure off-canon lemony goodness. Tony, Pepper, and Tony's desk. ONE SHOT.


**DISCLAIMER:**

 _I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Iron Man Trilogy, the Marvel Cinematic Universe or any of the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended._

 **This is my peace offering for taking so long to update** _ **Heat Wave**_ **and** _ **Longing**_ **. I want to get both of those perfect before I upload and I'm having trouble getting there. This fluffy bunny has been bouncing around my head for months, so I thought, what the hell? Treat Yo Self.**

 **Please excuse any typos and/or grammatical errors as I do not write with a beta.**

xXxXxXx

Tony Stark leaned back in his office chair and groaned, rubbing his face in exasperation as he worked over a bill of materials on a new proposal for the US Army. It was well after office hours, the sun already setting behind him and everyone pretty much gone for the day except the security staff. He knew he could have taken the file home and had JARVIS help him run schematics, but instead he decided to stay and work through it here, feeling the raw need to get work done with his own two hands.

But, no matter how many times he read it over or forced himself to try and focus, his mind wandered instead to his tall, bombshell personal assistant and the unbelievably tight black dress she'd worn to work that day.

He had always thought her attractive, but in recent weeks he found himself fully distracted by her. And today, today was the exception because there was not one moment when he looked at her and didn't think about sex.

He had never been one for office romances – too much baggage – but _damn_ , if he couldn't get his mind out of the gutter when it came to Pepper Potts. Every time he laid eyes on her he would find a new feature of hers he hadn't noticed before or she would turn a certain way and the angle of her neck or the way her hair fell around her face had him imagining her in all sorts of naughty positions.

Tony spun in his chair and looked out at the city-scape before him, knowing that he should either go out and pick up a random girl, close his eyes and pretend it was her or just go home and take a cold shower. Neither one of those things sounded even remotely appealing to him.

'Fuck," he muttered to himself as he turned back around and got ready to scrap the whole thing and just go home. Before he really registered what was happening, though, the familiar click of her heels resounded from the hall outside his door.

Tony looked up to see Pepper herself walking through his office door. His eyes scanned her body instantly, unable to resist from doing so even though he knew she would catch him doing it.

Her hair was recently dyed a bright blonde – something that he found wildly attractive, though he couldn't explain why – and pinned into a neat little bun at the back of her head. She wore a small, but professional-looking black blazer over her dress, however unlike earlier in the day, it was now unbuttoned and revealed that the previously hidden part of her dress was in fact just as tight as the rest of it. Her breasts were deliciously swaddled upwards to create the perfect round globes for his eyes to feast upon.

Her waistline was tiny, but the curve of her hips had his hands twitching to reach out and feel her. And her legs… _fuck_ if he didn't want those long legs wrapped around him all day every day as she repeated his name over and over…

She had closed the door behind her, set her bag down on the floor and was walking toward him now, her heels clicking on the tile floor until she reached the small carpet that surrounded his desk. She was studying him, looking slightly unnerved as she approached him.

She was close enough that he could smell her perfume. He tingled. "Miss Potts," Tony regarded her.

Pepper moved around and sat herself on the exposed part of his desk where his left arm had previously been resting, crossing her legs immediately, much to Tony's disappointment.

"Mr. Stark," she acknowledged back as she slipped her blazer the rest of the way off and laid it gently across her lap.

There was a playfulness in her eyes that Tony was not used to seeing. That, coupled with the fact that she outright just sat on his desk, knowing full well that if she moved a certain way he would be able to see right up her dress, had him very intrigued by her visit to the office this late.

"You know," she said as she looked out at the dark sky behind him. "Every time I looked over at you today it felt like you were ogling at me. Karen in accounting thinks you have a _thing_ …"

Tony studied the tight lines of her lips and the blush on her cheeks. There was something about her body language that had him curious.

"I was definitely ogling you," he said matter-of-factly.

Her head whipped to look over at him, her eyes searching his face for any sign that he was just teasing her to get a reaction. She found no such indication.

"I mean can you blame me? Come on Pep," he said as he made a point to look her up and down again, his eyes lingering in all the inappropriate places.

Pepper stared at him for a long moment. She definitely had not expected him to just flat out agree right away. She thought he would try and play it off, poke fun at her for some imaginary thing on her face or something. She did not think he would just admit that he was checking her out all day.

She felt… empowered. And bold.

"When you stare," she said with a deep blush on her cheeks. "Do you like what you see?"

Tony didn't miss the nervous smile on her lips as he licked his own and sat back in his chair, resting his hand lazily on his belt.

Peppers eyes lingered on the growing bulge just below it.

"More than you know," his voice rumbled.

Pepper nodded slowly at him and swallowed hard. She stared back at him for a long moment.

Tony watched her emotions change across her face several times as she came to a decision in her head.

She leaned over his keyboard and rested her hand on the mouse. She hovered the cursor over the hidden folder on his desktop that Tony thought only he knew about. His eyes moved from her fingers to her face to the screen, watching with excited amusement as she double clicked to open it and a few other paths within it. He watched, amazed and very turned on as she opened the security folder and disabled the security cameras in his office right before his eyes.

Tony watched as she released the mouse and turned her head to look at him, the smoldering look in her eyes telling him everything he needed to know without words to muck it up.

"Then do something about it," she said.

Before she had time to blink Tony was on his feet. He stepped up to her and reached his hand around to the back of her head, undoing her clip and watching with satisfaction as her hair fell around her shoulders.

Her chest swelled as she began to take labored breaths as she watched him.

He dropped her hair clip on the desk and snaked his right hand through her soft locks, massaging her scalp slightly as he loosened her hair.

Peppers eyes rolled back at the pleasurable sensation of his hand in her hair. God, she was tingling already and he hadn't even touched her.

With his left hand, Tony picked up the blazer she had draped in her lap and hastily discarded it on the floor, pushing her right thigh off of her left and uncrossing her legs for her. "Last chance to stop me, Pep," he warned.

She opened her eyes back up to him and shook her head slightly. "I came here on my own free will, didn't I?"

Tony hooked his hands behind her knees and pulled her ass to the edge of the desk. He stepped between her open thighs and ran his hands up along her legs, pushing the dress up along the way. He was thrilled to find that her stockings were thigh-highs, and even more thrilled when he reached for the waistband of her panties and found that she had not been wearing any. "Fuck, Potts," he breathed into her mouth as he teased her lips with his own before pulling back to look at her flushed cheeks. "Tell me you walk around here every day with nothing on underneath…"

Pepper grabbed his tie and pulled him back down so her lips rested next to his ear. "Only the days you're here in the office," she whispered.

Tony clenched his jaw and squeezed the two handfuls of flesh at her hips he had been grasping, eliciting a small moan from his PA. He was going to commit every little thing about her to memory. Her words, her voice, the sounds she made; all of it. If this turned out to be a one-time deal or a great lapse of judgement on her part that she would later regret then he wanted to make sure he wouldn't forget a single second of it.

He descended on her mouth then, finally taking her lips between his own. She moaned into his kiss and came back at him with equal vigor, and he wondered only briefly if she had wanted him for as long as he had wanted her.

Their necks craned as they took turns being in charge of the kiss, their tongues milking each other and teeth bumping in the static electricity between them. Pepper whimpered into their kiss as she swiftly loosened his tie.

Tony pulled back abruptly and dropped to one knee, hooking one of Peppers long legs over his left shoulder as he opened her up to his gaze for the first time. She was glistening with desire, pink and shaved and ready for him. He thanked his lucky stars that someone up there had been listening and felt like throwing him a bone.

Pepper blew a hot breath out and watched with amazement as her boss' head moved between her thighs. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest with anticipation. She couldn't even remember the last time a man had gone down on her without her having to ask him to.

Tony reached up and grasped her right breast with his left hand and gave it a firm squeeze as he dragged his tongue up from the bottom of her opening to her swollen clit in one long, languid lick.

Pepper tossed her head back and moaned loudly, followed by a hissed _yes_ as she leaned back to brace herself for the ride she was about to go on. She wasn't stupid, she had listened to the gossip of all the girls over the years. She already knew that Tony would not be a selfish lover, but it made a world of difference now that she was feeling it for herself.

Tony rolled his head and stiffened his tongue as he lapped at her folds, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking hard.

She bucked her hips off the desk and moaned loudly before he softened and fucked her with his tongue. He was too good at this, there was no way she would ever be able to go to bed and not think about this before falling asleep. He and his tongue were going to plague her dreams for the rest of time.

"God, I could do this forever," he said into her before sucking her clit again. "… taste so good…"

Pepper whined and bit her lip as he stiffened his tongue again and set a bruising pace against her, making her quiver as she gripped the back of his head.

He pulled spread her legs with his hands and delved his tongue even lower, teasing her puckered hole for a second before coming back to her pussy.

Peppers eyes were wide and wild. "Fuck, Tony…"

He stood and hovered over her as he stroked himself through his pants. She never swore… and _god_ he wished she would more often. "Is that a command, Pepper Potts?"

Pepper responded by sliding herself off the desk and dropping to her knees in front of him, palming him through his pants with one hand as she skillfully unhooked his belt with the other.

Tony grabbed a gentle fistful of her hair as she worked at freeing him from the confines of his pants, smiling proudly when he sprung free and she gasped in surprise. She had seen him naked before; a hazard of the job, but she had never been up close and personal with his naked, aroused body.

She stared for only a moment before wrapping her fingers around him and stroking him a couple of times, feeling his stretched skin move over the hardened muscle.

"Fuck," he hissed when she immediately took him into her mouth, sighing her approval around him as her tongue rolled circles around his bulbous head.

Her hand gripped him tightly at the base as she bobbed her head back and forth a few times fast before slowing down and rolling her tongue along the underside of him.

She looked up at him through her lashes and was encouraged by the way he was clenching his jaw and tossing his head back.

Pepper raked her teeth lightly along his length as she cupped him with her free hand.

Tony hissed and bucked his hips, immediately apologizing for thrusting into her mouth without warning.

She hadn't disliked it. She relaxed her throat and took him in as far as she could, suppressing her gag reflex when she felt him hit the back of her throat and start to slide down.

"SHIT Pepper, holy…" he muttered as he stared down at her. "If you keep going like that I'm not gonna last long…"

When she didn't stop he tugged her hair a little harder, unable to pull out of her mouth on his own. His will power wasn't very strong.

"I want to feel you cumming on my dick while your heels digging into the backs of my thighs…"

She released him with a pop and stood on wobbly legs. She was pretty certain she had never been this turned on before in her entire life, and she wondered to herself if she would ever have it as good as Tony Stark again.

Once Pepper was fully standing before him he reached around and expertly unzipped her dress with one hand. He loosened it just enough that he pulled the straps down off her shoulders and pulled the front down to expose her lacy black strapless bra she'd been wearing beneath it. "That's hot…" he murmured as he looked at her and quirked one eyebrow up as he expertly flicked the clasp and it fell from her, forgotten on the floor.

She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling while the dress stayed bunched around her midsection. She was encouraged by the way he stared at her and fisted handfuls of her soft mounds in his calloused hands. Her head fell back for a moment of ecstasy before she pulled herself forward and began to unbutton his dress shirt the rest of the way. She needed skin.

She wanted to feel his bare chest against her back.

Tony pulled his hands away from her long enough to let his shirt drop to the floor behind him. He shivered at the way she rubbed her hands up and over his chest, his nipples hardening at the sensation of her feeling him up close and _very_ personal for the first time.

He eyed the sexual goddess before him, never knowing that she existed, tucked away in his colleague and friend all this time. His heart hammered away in his chest as she shimmied his pants the rest of the way down so that they pooled at his feet before grasping him again and giving him a few firm pumps before she turned around and pushed a few things over on his desk.

Pepper bent over and jutted her ass out before him, feeling the cool air on her exposed sex before she looked back over her shoulder at him.

Tony felt as if someone should pinch him just to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

He moved forward and grabbed hold of her hips – just the way he'd fantasized about – and pressed his length against her. His dick was still slippery with her saliva as he slid it back and forth over her ass, making her squirm with anticipation.

Pepper was pretty sure she was dripping wet, and she had never felt more of a void within that needed to be filled than she did in that moment. Her body was humming in anticipation and she needed to feel him inside her now.

Tony continued to tease as he reached over to where his wallet was resting beside his keyboard.

Pepper saw what he was reaching for and she quickly grasped his wrist, redirecting it to squeeze her right breast again instead. "No," she whined as she looked back at him with a sultry smile. "I'm protected, you don't need it," she breathed out. "I only want to feel you, no barrier."

Tony clenched his jaw to keep from crying with joy and pinched her nipple hard before he lined himself up at her swollen entrance, rubbing the head through her wet lips and grazing her clit before entering her in one hard thrust.

Pepper grunted loudly and gripped the side if his desk as he filled her to the hilt on the first penetration. He stretched her, painfully at first. She hadn't been with a man in so long that it took a few thrusts of his hips for her body to adjust to the invasion of him.

She was tight, _really_ tight, and _hot_ and she was angled just the right; the sensitive underside of him was rubbing deliciously against her pelvic bone. He knew he would not be able to last in this position, and he wasn't sure if she was expecting a sprint or a marathon.

The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint her.

He loosened his grip on her hips and stood still for a moment, just looking at where they were joined, hissing in approval as she began to buck back against him.

Peppers mouth hung open at the sensations coursing through her. With each thrust back it felt better and better. He was a tight fit, larger than one would think given his overall height, but she could feel the ridges of him rubbing her in all the right places. It was as if he had been made to fit her.

She tossed her head back and felt him lean over her, his front pressing against her back as his mouth found her neck and the sensitive spot that made her shiver. Pepper reached a hand up and held his mouth in place as she ground her ass back into him. "Oh god, Tony…"

"You feel better than I ever imagined," he said against her skin, breathless as he thrust into her hard again.

Pepper yelped when he slammed himself deep into her again. "…wanted this for so long," she moaned. "… thought about this so many times…"

A new surge of arousal shot straight through him at her confession and he stood up straight again, gripping her ass cheeks and pounding into her at a relentless pace.

Pepper gripped the desk and stiffened her spine as she let him assault her pussy with his cock, driving in and out with no mercy. "Yeah!... oooh… yesss…"

"Say my name," Tony commanded as he pistoned into her, watching her bounce with his thrusts.

Pepper bit her lip and tried to suppress the stupid smile that formed on her lips at the sound of his voice. "Mmmm, Tony…"

Tony grunted at the sound of his name and twitched within her. She felt the twitch and shouted his name a second time. "FUCK, Pepper" Tony shouted and pulled out of her, afraid if he didn't give himself a small reprieve he would finish too soon and ruin everything.

Pepper whined at the loss of him and moved to look back at him when she he pulled her up and turned her around to face him. His lips descended on hers as he sat her back on the desk and spread her legs as wide as they would go before shoving himself back into her.

He swallowed her shout and grunted into her as he bit down on her lower lip, fucking her senseless on the wooden surface.

Their bodies slapped together as their moans and breaths could be heard throughout the room. Pepper grabbed a fistful of the hair at the back of Tony's head and pressed her forehead against his. "Tell me you wanted this as badly as I did," she begged.

Tony let out a laugh and pulled her chest flush against his, his rough hands roaming the naked expanse of her back. "I think about this every single day," he breathed, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead as he continued to fuck her. "I always want it to be you…"

Pepper growled and crushed her mouth against his, her legs wrapping around him the way he'd said he wanted. She pulled him into her hard, no doubt leaving marks on his legs with her pointed heels

He held on to her thighs as she laid back on the desk, her arms above her head. Tony watched as her pert little breasts bounced on her chest with each of his thrusts. "Fuck," he whispered to himself again, closing his eyes for only a moment to stave off his orgasm. If he watched her the whole time he would cum just looking at her.

Pepper began to squirm on the desk, seeking a different angle of friction.

Tony rubbed rough circles on her clit with his thumb, eliciting a loud cry from her as she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts. She wanted control, and he was more than happy to relinquish it to her.

He grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs up, twisting her on her side for the duration of a few thrusts before pulling out of her and stepping back.

Pepper bit her lip and jumped down off the desk, turning them around so that Tony was perched on the edge instead. She kicked off her heels and kissed him again, wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed up, seating herself down on his rigid cock and sighing with contentment as she was filled with him once again. "Oh my god…"

Tony nodded his approval and breathed heavily and held on to her with one had while the other kept him steady on the desk. He sat back a bit and allowed her to adjust, feeling her sex flutter around him with each movement.

Pepper rested her hands on his shoulders and rolled her hips, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head as the new angle allowed him to hit her g-spot perfectly. This position would be the end of her, she knew it already, and she was pretty certain it would be the same for him.

Tony leaned forward and kissed her again, slower this time, committing her to memory. He wasn't even finished and he knew all other women were ruined for him. He would crave Pepper Potts every day for the rest of his life, of that he was sure.

She rolled her hips again and gasped into his mouth. "Yeahyeahyeah oh my god…"

Tony pulled back and watched her face contort in pleasure as she rode him. "Come on, baby…"

Pepper gasped again at the pet name _baby_ and picked up her pace. The friction between their bodies was too perfect and she felt wave after wave of tingles running from her scalp all the way down through her center to the tips of her toes. "Tony…" she moaned.

"Yeah, Pep, keep going don't stop."

He too, was breathless as he felt himself fast approaching the edge. Her pace was perfect, her angle was perfect, and she was repeating his name over and over again like a mantra as she ground down onto him.

"Shit, Pepper, I'm gonna-"

"Yes!" she shouted as she rode him harder. She wanted to feel him cum inside of her. "Yes, Tony, please…"

"I'm gonna…" he breathed as his eyes slammed shut and he clenched his jaw. The coil in the pit of his belly was tightening and he couldn't hold on any longer.

Tony shouted a string of curse words mingled with her name as he gripped both of her hips and spilled himself deep within her, his cock twitching with each forceful spurt. He buried his face between her breasts and held on to her back as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Pepper gasped as she felt him release inside of her, his dick pulsing and triggering her own powerful climax. Her eyes squeezed shut, she shouted his name with the last few jerks of her hips and her pussy clenched down around him.

Tony breathed heavily against her skin, trying to catch his breath but not wanting to back away from her for even a second. She was trembling atop him and had definitely left marks in his shoulders with her fingernails. He wished they could stay there on his skin like tattoos, Peppers claim on him there for everyone to see.

He was hers, whether she knew it yet or not.

He fell flat on the desk and pulled Pepper down with him, her head resting on his chest as they both worked to catch their breath. Tony stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before letting his head fall back fully.

They laid like that for several long minutes as their bodies came down from their respective highs. Neither one of them knew what they should say to each other. Neither one of them had expected this to happen today when they got up for work, but it was evident now that they had both wanted it for some time.

Pepper felt Tony finally go soft within her and she turned her head to his, giving him a peck on the lips as she pushed herself up off of him and let him slip from her warmth.

Tony watched, feeling the loss of her already as she got off the desk and moved over to her bag by the closed door. She rifled around for a moment and came back with some tissues and a wet wipe. He smirked at her as she silently handed him one before tending to herself.

Pepper didn't much care for the idea of walking to her car while their mingled juices dripped down her legs.

Tony sat up and wiped himself dry with the tissue before balling it up and tossing it into his trash can. He slid off the desk and bent over to pull his pants back up, watching her with amusement as she looked around for her bra, found it, and expertly put it back on all while stepping back into her heels.

Pepper ran her fingers through her hair, twirled it back into her neat little bun and picked up the clip that had been discarded on the desk, putting it neatly back in place before pulling the straps of her dress back up and over her shoulders where they belonged.

Tony watched, love drunk, as he pulled his shirt back on and left it open in the front as she shimmied her dress back down over her thighs. Just like that she was back to normal, as if they hadn't just fucked each other senseless on the table. He was strangely turned on by it.

She smirked at him when she looked up and saw him staring again, and was silently relieved that he wasn't averting his gaze or making up an excuse to leave the room. She smoothed out her dress as best she could while he refastened his belt.

Pepper stepped over to where her blazer had been thrown on the floor and shook it out, pulling it back on and making sure to hook the button in the front as it had been earlier in the day. Just like that she was Pepper Potts again. She stepped over to him, blushing irrationally when they were in close proximity again and reached up to fix his mussed hair for him.

He studied her intently as she did so, unsure of the right thing to say in the moment. Pepper was calm, cool and collected, while his heart was racing wildly as he tried to find the right words.

"Can I drive you home?" he finally asked when she moved away from him to gather the rest of her things.

"No, but thank you," she said as she bent over to pick up her bag from where she had left it by the door. "I have my car today. I had a feeling I would be working late…"

Tony smirked and stuffed his hands into his pockets, stepping toward her again.

She turned and smiled warmly at him, taking something out of her bag and meeting him in the middle of the room. Her eyes sparkled as she slipped a key into his breast pocket and patted it with her fingers. "Anytime you feel like stopping by my place… day or night…"

Tony sucked in a breath and looked down at his pocket as she backed away from him and turned on her heels. Picking up his head, he watched as she disappeared into the hall, down the stairs and out of sight.

He felt a little silly at the lack of words they exchanged, but at the same time he wasn't really sure what the appropriate sentiment is after an act like that.

 _Hey thanks for the random mind blowing sex, let's do it again soon?_

He cleared his throat before moving to his computer and siting back down in his chair. He was definitely abandoning any more work for the night; there was no way he could concentrate on anything after that.

Tony re-enabled the security cameras in his office, reminding himself to ask her how the _hell_ she had known about that secret file folder. He looked around at the mess they'd made of his desk and thought of all the wonderfully naughty things that had just occurred, and all the naughty things they hadn't done…

His mind quickly went to her offer to come over _anytime_ and he felt himself getting aroused all over again. He had never wanted a second go with _any_ of the women he had been with, ever. But this was Pepper…

Tony smiled to himself as he pulled the key out of his pocket and twirled it between his fingers. He was in desperate need of a long shower and a soft bed.

Preferably hers.

It was decided then as he began to put his desk back together; he'd give her a ten minute head start.

 **Please don't forget to Fav/Follow/Review!**


End file.
